An Angel of Life
by Rizubesu Majo
Summary: "Once upon a time, there was a happy little girl who had a wonderful childhood and loving parents. Her love of everything that had life was a treasure in her mind, a mystery that no one could solve. Once upon a time, the girl became broken and unhappy, but held a small piece of hope. Emptiness was her most felt emotion, but it wasn't stopping what chose her to be..." "An angel..."


**_This is my first story that tells a story with reader as the protagonist for the first time so sorry if anything looks bad. Again this is my first. As I know of the rules, you are not allowed to use second person or use 'you', but have no doubt! While I was gone, I was busy writing my characters in third person most often so many of you will see that when it's your point of view, it'll be a little different from those you have read. Anyhoo, let's begin!_**

* * *

 **Her earliest memories were of a happy childhood, playing games and dress up with whoever was with her, anyone she knew and cherish. There wasn't a time where (Y/n) wouldn't be crying in sadness, fear, or anger, a normal act for a child to do. She loved everything in life, from the animals to nature, from nature to people, she loved everything. And no one knew why, a popular theory was because of Disney Princesses who inspired her love everything in life, but she would never tell a soul. Her parents treasured her, their only daughter, their precious little princess. (Y/n) lived a wonderful childhood until when she was only six years old, on the day of her Uncle Will's funeral, everything changed forever.**

 _"Do not cry, (Y/n)! You have no need to shed tears! He is in a better place!"_

 **Those memories soon vanished into dust and ashes when her father said those stern, hard words, her precious memories were replaced with memories of... emptiness, depression, and incompleteness as she grew and grew. (Y/n) always heard those words coming from her parents whenever she cried, whenever she was angry, whenever she afraid, whenever she was sad. She couldn't feel happy anymore, all she felt was all the previous emotions her parents did not like. So they told her this so she can be happy again.**

 _"You should be happy, there is no need to feel anger, sadness, or even fear and if you ever do feel those emotions, just smile. A smile will always cheer you back to happiness and lighten your burden even more!"_

 **So (Y/n) smiled and smiled everyday of her life, but... it didn't work. It only pained her and made her heart ache in misery. All she felt was sorrow and anger, not happiness. So she gave up on smiling and return to her empty self, whose eyes appeared doll like and wore only a calm expression. She was bullied almost every single day, the boys throwing pebbles at her head while the girls tugged on her (H/c) locks before she was pushed into the fountain. But no matter what she felt, (Y/n) held** **a small piece of hope in her heart, the only thing that kept burning with light. When her parents found out what was going on, they took her to the hospital to find what was wrong, if she had a disorder or a disease as she became more sickly than normal. Her early memories of childhood were replaced with a hospital, doctors, nurses, medicine, and even examinations. When she released, she was no longer sickly, but instead of feeling sorrow, anger or even happiness, she now felt empty, like if she was broken because of something traumatizing.**

 _"Hello there. You must be our new student. I am Mr. Ross, your new teacher of this year. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class."_

 _ **"Why does she look so calm? What's up with her?"**_

 **She could hear the other middle schoolers whisper about her, asking each other questions that could be answered by her, but would they listen at all? Maybe the teacher had the same thoughts, he probably never saw a child like her before until now.**

 _"Hello everyone. My name is (Y/n) Hikari. My family moved from Star City to here, Coast City, as you see I'm here now. I hope we can get along."_

 _ **'Fake a smile, (N/n), fake a smile so no one worries.'**_ **(Y/n) repeated these thoughts in her head, a small smile appearing on her face, her heart being given a sharp pain. It was a new day for her, like any day in Star City, children mistreating her or her friends ending as children who were only pretending to care as the days continued on. Well... maybe not this boy... a boy she met two days ago. He was somewhat shy, but had gentle heart to whomever he met. And (Y/n) was one of the people the boy met. Benjamin Clark was his name and for an strange reason, (Y/n) felt... happy... but she didn't know why.**

 _"Perhaps,"_ **M** **other would say to her.** _", it is because you admire him as someone you love."_

 **But that didn't seem to be it, no, there was more to him. He wasn't she would call a crush or a soulmate, no, Benjamin was someone else, but who? He was kind, he was caring, and most of all, he was gentle to her. He was like her parents in her earliest memories, but who was he to (Y/n)?**

 _"Hey (Y/n)?"_

 _"Yes, Ben?"_

 _"You know I care for you as if you were something precious like life, right?_

 _ **'Precious like life...'**_ **(Y/n)** **was surprised by those words, to be honest, she was slightly blushing at this, but she kept her eyes on him, nodding her head in knowledge.**

 _"Well, I was wondering if we can be like siblings, since... "_

 _"You're like my little sister! Is that okay with you, (N/n)?"_

* * *

 _ **If many think this idea of making her feel empty most of the time is a idea stolen from Yandere Simulator, it is not. This sometimes happens to children in their childhood, causing them to shut themselves away from the world and making them feel empty or worse, emotionless as they are not allowed to express themselves. How does this happen you ask? It happens when a parent or parents tells the child to not do something emotional repeatedly, for example, telling the child not to cry is just do not cry in parents' ears, but in the child's ears, it just tells them to not feel emotions and don't express themselves. I hope you understand why I use this concept, the main reason being is that I didn't want the reader be a happy, hopeful, wishful person like some have written theirs. I didn't want to copy so I made my own version, a girl who use to be happy, hopeful, and complete before her parents broke her into a girl who is depressed, empty, incomplete yet has a small piece of hope.**_

 _ **But I hope you enjoy the story as it was one idea swimming into my thoughts continuously!**_


End file.
